<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and How His Two Loving Parents Discovered That Wormtail Was The Traitor (Harry only appears once tho) by Alondere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988787">Harry Potter and How His Two Loving Parents Discovered That Wormtail Was The Traitor (Harry only appears once tho)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere'>Alondere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fix-It, I just had to fix it, M/M, Self-Indulgent, This is self indulgence, assume that Sirius saved Regulus, bc I mean EVERYONE lives, just a lil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I undid the whole series because the Marauders deserved better (except Peter, he sucks)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marauders</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter and How His Two Loving Parents Discovered That Wormtail Was The Traitor (Harry only appears once tho)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius was at the Potter’s, trying to convince them to make Peter the secret keeper.</p><p> “Listen, Prongs, all I’m saying is that Peter would be a less obvious choice.  No one would go for him!”</p><p> James was standing in front of Sirius, who was sitting on the couch.  Lily was in Harry’s room, playing with him.</p><p> He sighed and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses.</p><p> “Is this because you think Remus might weasel it out of you?”</p><p> Sirius actually let out a screaming groan.  “No!  I don’t even think he’s the traitor, you and Peter made that decision on your own!  I’m only doing what <em>you</em> say!”</p><p> James shifted his weight.  “Listen, I know it’s hard,” he started gently, “but all evidence—“</p><p> “<em>Peter</em> ‘found’ that evidence!  Why wouldn’t it be him, tell me!”</p><p> James sighed.  “Really, Pads?  Wormy?  He wouldn’t have the heart for it, you know it.”</p><p> Sirius glared at James.  “Really, Prongs?  <em>Moony?</em>  He wouldn’t ever even consider that, you know it!”</p><p> James rubbed his eyes under his glasses.  “Listen, you were just telling me that I should make Wormy the secret keeper.  Make up your mind.”</p><p> Sirius jumped up.  “I’m leaving.  I’m going to my <em>empty</em> home that should be filled with my <em>fiancé’s</em> presence, but he’s off being <em>loyal</em> to the Order!  He’s fighting!”</p><p> James put his hand on Sirius’ shoulder, seemingly trying to calm him.  “I know you don’t want to believe it, I didn’t either.  I’ll talk to Wormy.”</p><p> Sirius took it for what it was.  James didn’t think Sirius would be able to keep their location from Remus.  He thought Sirius’ personal feelings were keeping his mind closed.</p><p> Sirius wondered if he was right.  He flat out refused to let Peter tell him it was Remus.</p><p> He stormed from the house, more confused than he was when he entered the house.</p><p> “Pads!  Padfoot!”</p><p> Sirius stopped and turned around, approaching Lily, who was running towards him.</p><p> “Yes?  Anything else to tell me about where my fiancé’s loyalties lie?”</p><p> Lily stopped dead, about to run into Sirius.  She stared up at him, putting her hand on his shoulder.  “Just send him my love when you see him next,” she stated, “You’re not alone in thinking James has gone mental.”</p><p> Sirius felt a warmth spread through his chest at those words.  Of course.  Lily wouldn’t ever think that <em>Remus</em> was the traitor.  She was on their side.</p><p> He smiled for the first time that night.  “I will.  Thank you.”</p><p> Lily smiled warmly back at Sirius.  “Stay safe.”</p><p> She touched his arm again and walked back towards the house.  Sirius disapparated, feeling a lot better about the situation.  He landed in front of their small cottage in Ireland, somewhere the Dark Lord hadn’t reached yet.</p><p> The lights were on in the kitchen.  Sirius stared at the window, debating whether to get backup or not.</p><p> Finally, he got out his wand and entered the house, slowly making his way to the kitchen.  He heard moving in the kitchen, obviously not bothering to be quiet.  He quickly knocked twice on the door.  There was a moment of silence before he heard five slow knocks back on the door.</p><p> He threw it open and raced into the room, seeing a very unkempt Remus in the process of making himself a sandwich. Sirius could see that his cheekbones were much too sharp, his jaw was bruised, and he had dirt in his hair.  He gestured to a sandwich on the counter next to him.</p><p> “I figured you’d be back soon enough.”</p><p> Sirius turned Remus around and hugged him, kissing his head.  He held him close, just basking in the feeling of Remus warm and breathing in his arms.  Remus smiled into his chest.</p><p> “Missed me?”</p><p> Sirius laughed and kissed his head again.  “Have <em>you</em> missed <em>me</em>.”</p><p> Remus moved closer.  “So much,” he whispered.</p><p> Sirius hugged Remus tighter, feeling his breath close to his chest.  “How long are you back?”</p><p> Remus tried to move closer, making Sirius squeeze him tighter.  “A few hours.  I may be getting somewhere with the werewolves.”</p><p> It seemed that everything Sirius was holding back came forward at those words.  His mood changed instantly, from ‘thank Merlin Remus was back’ to ‘why would Remus care about anything else other than the werewolves’.</p><p> Sirius narrowed his eyes at the cabinets behind Remus.  “Of course.”</p><p> Remus shifted, still in Sirius’ arms, but visibly uncomfortable.  “What do you mean?”</p><p> Sirius loosened his grip on Remus, letting him move from his arms.  “I don’t see or hear from you in two months, and you come back and I don’t even get you for the night, no, I get a few <em>hours</em> with you.”</p><p> Remus shifted, now glaring at Sirius just as hard as he was him.</p><p>  “Because I’m on a mission, Sirius,” he said stiffly.</p><p> Sirius scoffed.  “And it’s obviously the only thing that matters, right?”</p><p> Remus raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms and glaring at Sirius harder.  “We both know that I can’t afford to put you first, otherwise I would.  I’m <em>trying</em> to help us win.”</p><p> Sirius knew it was true, he did.  The problem was, he was too stubborn to admit it.</p><p> “Are you sure we’re on the same side anymore?”</p><p> Remus visibly shrunk, as if Sirius had raised his hand to him.  “Wh-what are you implying?”</p><p> Sirius glared at the cabinets harder.  “You know perfectly well what I’m implying, Moony.”</p><p> There was a tense moment in the kitchen.  Both men glared at each other, neither showing any give.</p><p> Finally, Remus straightened up, his eyes filled with tears.  “Fine.  Fine!  I’m leaving.”</p><p> Sirius blanched.  “What?”</p><p> Remus gave Sirius a look that could freeze fire.  “Leaving, I’m doing it.  Do you need it in another language?  I’m not going to sit here and listen to your accusations, especially because we both know it’s because you’re angry.”</p><p> Sirius’ jaw jutted out stubbornly.  “It’s not just because I’m angry!  James suspects you, Peter does, what am I supposed to think?!  I’ve been spending the past two months defending you to all of our friends, not knowing if what I’m saying is actually true, either!”</p><p> New tears sprang to Remus’ eyes, it looked like he was trying his best not to full on cry.  “You’re supposed to know me better than them!  You’re— you’re the only— you know what?  Fuck it!”</p><p> Without another word, Remus turned on his heel and left the kitchen.  Sirius flinched as the front door opened and slammed.  He stood there, not knowing what to do with himself.</p><p> Sirius wasn’t sure if hours or minutes passed as he stood there, the fight setting into his brain.</p><p> Finally, he sighed, threw their sandwiches away, and went to bed, fully clothed and the emptiness on the other side of the bed somehow weighing more than if Remus were there with him.</p><p> He rubbed his face and felt tears wet his fingers.  He closed his eyes and hugged Remus’ pillow, as he had been doing for the past two months.  His scent was fading from the pillow.</p><p> He fell asleep trying to imagine that the pillow was Remus, that they were in their dorm again, and everything was fine.  That they weren’t two crucial pieces in a never-ending chess game between Voldemort and Dumbledore that neither of them wanted to be a part of anymore.</p><p>-.-</p><p> Sirius woke up to an insistant tapping on his window.  He opened his eyes, groaning.  He moved his arms, squeezing the pillow, and realized it wasn’t Remus.</p><p> He groaned again as memories from the night before flooded back.  He knew he shouldn’t have lost his temper, Remus wasn’t the enemy.</p><p> He thought.  No, he knew.  Remus was right, Sirius had alone seen him at his very worst, at his most vulnerable, at his best, and had caused all three.</p><p> He sighed.  Remus trusted him, for the second time, and for the second time, he’d found a way to ruin it.</p><p> Sirius didn’t know if he’d get a third time.  It was a privilege if he did.</p><p> Sirius sat up and got up, still in his clothes and shoes from the night before.  He threw open the window and let in the barn owl.</p><p> “Hey, what are you doing here?  Another mission,” Sirius asked as he took the letter from the owl.</p><p> The owl hooted and ruffled it’s feathers, leaving the instant Sirius had the letter.</p><p> Maybe he left it waiting for too long.</p><p> Sirius opened the letter and read it.  His heart stopped and he reread the letter, not believing what he was reading.</p><p> </p><p> “<em>Dear Sirius Black,</em></p><p>
  <em>   Late last night, Remus Lupin was caught in his mission for the Order of The Phoenix.  He was recruiting werewolves for the Order and gathering information from them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was living with a particularly vicious pack, one that had Fenrir Greyback as the leader.  It seems that he was followed to his home with you.  The note sent to me only said that they would keep him alive for long enough to ‘have some fun‘ with him.  They claim it was written in his blood.  I am informing you that they may know your location and you need to relocate immediately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was not the one who gave the help signal.  This implies that if we go to help him, it may be a trap, possibly set by Remus himself.  I am imploring you to please relocate and burn this letter.  Do not go after him, he may be taking advantage of the fact that you are known for your heroics.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leave and forget that you got this letter.  Even if Remus did not set the trap, it is not worth the risk.  We cannot be certain that he is not taking advantage of your good nature.</em>
</p><p><em>                     Yours sincerely,<br/>
Albus Dumbledore</em>“</p><p> Sirius jumped up, clutching the letter in his fist.  He raced to the sitting room, got the Floo Powder, and threw it in the fireplace.</p><p> “Potter’s Cottage, Godric’s Hollow,” he roared.</p><p> Sirius felt himself spinning in the fireplace and appeared in the Potters’ living room.  He stepped out, not minding the rug, and stormed into James and Lily’s room.  He slammed open the door and raced to the bed.  James and Lily were already up.</p><p> “Oi!”</p><p> Sirius stormed to the bed and pointed his wand at Lily, who put her hands up, thrusting the letter at James.</p><p> “Read it!”</p><p> There was a pause in which James picked up the letter.  Sirius was still pointing his wand at Lily, still furious.</p><p> Lily slowly reached for Sirius’ wand, trying to push it away.  Sirius’ hand was shaking, he ended up dropping it.</p><p> James was reading through the letter, brow furrowed.  Sirius flopped into the bed, into Lily, and curled up there, not even looking at James.  He took some shaky breaths and let himself cry, knowing Lily would understand, at least.</p><p> James lowered the letter.  He looked at Sirius, sobbing in Lily’s arms.  “Did you read the entire thing?”</p><p> Sirius’ gaze snapped to James.  “Yes, I read the entire thing!  Did you only skip over to the parts you liked?”</p><p> Lily rubbed Sirius’ back.  “What’s going on?”</p><p> Sirius snatched the letter from James’ hand and gave it to Lily.</p><p> Lily read through the letter, too.  Sirius watched her face changed from confused, to scared, to angry.  She looked up, her emerald green eyes flashing with fury.</p><p> Sirius made a helpless little noise in the back of his throat.  Lily turned to James.  “That’s my best friend.  I swear to Merlin, Morgana, Aphrodite, Hades, and every other fucking deity out there that if you do not help Sirius get him back, you will find yourself without a family.  If he is dead when he comes back, I will kill Sirius before I leave.”</p><p> It seemed that while Sirius yelled when he was angry, Lily got eerily calm, like Remus usually did.  Thinking of that only made Sirius stifle another sob.</p><p> Sirius let himself be buried in Lily’s arms, mumbling, “Not fair, I was going to kill you.”</p><p> Lily ran her fingers through his hair.  “We’ll kill each other.”</p><p> Sirius nodded.  He felt Lily pat his side.  “Up, get my best friend back.”</p><p> Sirius sat up, his eyes bloodshot.  He got off of the bed and stood in front of James, who was slowly looking back and forth between them.</p><p> “Dumbledore said—“</p><p> Sirius kicked the bed.  “Dumbledore got him in this damn situation!  Sod Dumbledore!  As soon as I get Moony back, we’re leaving the Order, just like Marlene and Dorcas!  I’m taking him across the world, and we’ll fucking settle in the states with Reg!”</p><p> “You don’t even know if he’s on our side!”</p><p> Sirius seemed to snap as he lunged forward and grabbed James’ neck.  “I do know that he’s on our side!  I, unlike you, am loyal, and I know my fucking fiancé!”</p><p> James glared at Sirius.  He wasn’t being given a choice, as he knew, because Lily was on Remus’ side, too.</p><p> “Fine, I’m getting the Veritaserum.  We’re getting to the bottom of this, once and for all.  And when Wormy and I are right, you can’t say I didn’t tell you so.”</p><p> Sirius punched the bed next to James’ head.  “Fine, and when I’m right, I’m running away with Moony!”</p><p> James got up and went to the bathroom connected to their bedroom.  When he came back, he was fully dressed and was tucking a small vial into his pocket.</p><p> Sirius practically ran from the house and turned on his heel, popping out of Godric’s Hollow.  He landed in the mountains Remus told him about and looked around, realizing he didn’t know where the hell he was looking.  He morphed into Padfoot as soon as James had seen him.</p><p> He sniffed the air, looking for the scent of another canine.  He found the smallest trace of, not a canine, well sort of, but it was <em>Remus</em>.</p><p> He barked once and ran in the direction of the scent, jumping over rocks and looking for entrances to caves, knowing that he was looking for something like that.  Remus told him a long time ago that here was where he was hiding, in these mountains and woods.</p><p> He had told Sirius this when he was still scared of being caught.</p><p> Sirius heard hooves behind him and knew James had turned into Prongs.  He jumped to another rock and barked again, Remus’ scent strong in the air.</p><p> He scrambled up onto another rock, his paws scrabbling on the stone, and barked three times.  He saw an entrance to a cave, and he saw two people on either side of it.  He crouched on the rock, knowing that he was there.</p><p> The scent of blood was strong in the air.  He whimpered softly and put his head on his paws, watching the people switch.</p><p> He turned back into a man.  He clutched his wand and pointed it at one of the guards.</p><p> James came up next to him and pointed his wand at the other man.</p><p> In sync, they both whispered, “<em>Stupefy</em>.”</p><p> The two men crumpled to the ground.  Sirius didn’t even wait to make sure they were out cold, he turned back into Padfoot and raced to the entrance to the cave.  He slid to a halt right outside, not waiting for James to catch up.  He turned back into Sirius and time seemed to freeze for a second.</p><p> There was Remus, surrounded, covered in his own blood, and half dead.  He was curled up on the ground, very clearly about to be given the killing blow.</p><p> To say Sirius panicked was an understatement.  Something seemed to surge from him, something dark and wrathful, emanating from every atom in his body.</p><p> He shouted, “<em>Avada Kedavra!</em>“</p><p> The green light seemed to cover the room.  One by one, each member of the pack dropped dead, eyes open and glassy.  Sirius didn’t wait for the last few to drop dead before he was racing over to Remus, sliding to a halt before him.</p><p> He stopped above Remus’ limp form, laying above him and not bothering to acknowledge James, who was walking over the bodies with a stunned expression on his face.</p><p> “Moony!?  Moony, open your eyes!  Come on, you’re fine.  You’re fine, come on.”</p><p> There was a second of silence.  Remus didn’t move.</p><p> Finally, after what seemed to be a millennia, Remus coughed and opened his eyes.  A small smile graced his face as he looked up at Sirius.  He tried to sit up, groaning.  </p><p> Sirius plopped onto him, hugging him.  Both Remus and James could hear him muttering frantically, “Not you, it’s not you, wasn’t you, I knew it, not you, not you, not you.”</p><p> “Uugh, ‘adfoo’, hurts.”</p><p> Sirius quickly let go of Remus, simply laying on him and still muttering things to himself.  He raised himself up again, white with rage.  He hit Remus’ chest, somehow still carefully, shouting, “What the hell is wrong with you!?  One fight and you try to get yourself <em>killed</em>!?  Fucking look at you!”</p><p> Remus groaned, closing his eyes.  “‘Id’ou ‘ome ‘o fin’sh me off er save me?”</p><p> Remus slurred his words when he spoke, it seemed that his tongue was too heavy for him to use.</p><p> Sirius laid down, positioning his ear over Remus’ heart.  James shifted behind them.</p><p> “Careful, Pads, there’s a chance that he had them do that to him.”</p><p> There was a tense second where nothing happened.  Finally, Sirius seemed to disapparate from Remus to James, he moved so fast.  He pushed James into the wall and just started punching him, slamming his head into the wall.</p><p> Remus rolled over, watching Sirius and James.  He knew he had to move.  Remus hauled himself to his feet, feeling like he was in school again.  He limped over to Sirius and let himself fall into his side, <s>letting Sirius know</s> making Sirius think that he was in dire need of attention, effectively distracting him from James.</p><p> Sirius quickly caught Remus and sat down, pulling him into his lap.  “I’m sorry, I knew it wasn’t you, I didn’t mean—“</p><p> Remus quickly put his bloody hand over Sirius’ mouth.  “‘Alk abou’ th’s when ’m healed?”</p><p> Sirius nodded, quickly getting out his wand.  He started healing Remus using the only spell he knew.  It wasn’t much at all, but Remus wasn’t bleeding to death anymore.</p><p> When Remus could sit up on his own, he simply got closer to Sirius and relaxed in his arms, closing his eyes.  James moved forward, his face just as bloodied up and swollen as Remus’.  “Drink this, Remus.”</p><p> Remus slowly opened his eyes and looked at the little vial in James’ hand.  “No’ Moony?  ‘Kay.”</p><p> Remus took the vial, his hand shaking, and took a small sip, knowing it was Veritaserum.</p><p> “Are you the traitor?”</p><p> James waited for an answer, thinking he knew what it was.  He looked between Remus and Sirius, <em>knowing</em> the answer.  He watched Remus take a breath and wince.</p><p> “No, ‘m no’ the trai’or.”</p><p> There was a very tense pause.  Remus shifted closer to Sirius and laid his head on his shoulder.  Sirius looked at James triumphantly and shifted Remus closer still to him.</p><p> “Home?  Ion’ think ’m on a mission an’more.”</p><p> Sirius nodded.  “Yeah, you’re going to heal, then we’re packing our bags.”</p><p> Remus peeked up at Sirius through his fringe.  “Wha’?  Why?”</p><p> Sirius glared at the ground.  “You’re basically dead to Dumbledore, he said so himself.  There’s still a traitor in our midst and I refuse to let you be accused again.”</p><p> Remus watched Sirius’ face, looking for something.  It seemed he didn’t find it, because he simply laid his head on Sirius’ shoulder and said, “I ‘rust ‘ou.”</p><p> Sirius nosed his forehead.  “I love you.”</p><p> Remus smiled, keeping his eyes closed.  James shifted and ran his hand through his hair.  “I think running is the best option.  Dumbledore’s not getting us anywhere, we don’t have any more options, do we?”</p><p> Sirius shook his head.  “We need to leave, all of us.”</p><p> There was a pause.  Sirius noticed that Remus’ eyes had opened.</p><p> Remus was staring at the ground with wide eyes.  “Guys,” he said slowly, Sirius and James turned to him, “‘f ’s no’me, ‘s no’ ‘Irius... who’oes tha’ leave?”</p><p> Remus looked up at the two with wide eyes.  Sirius’ mouth opened and closed as James simply looked confused.</p><p> Sirius turned to James, seeing his bemused expression.  “James,” he whispered hoarsely, “who started giving you quote unquote evidence against Remus in the first place?”</p><p> Sirius and Remus watched realization dawn on James’ face.  James’ eyes went wide.  “Peter,” he breathed.</p><p> Sirius hugged Remus closer as James ran his fingers through his hair.  “B-but it can’t be.  Peter would never, he wouldn’t be able to—“</p><p> “Why’d he bec’me friends with’us in’the firs’ place?” Remus interrupted.</p><p> James opened and closed his mouth.  “B-because it just made sense!  Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs!  Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs is just weird!  The four marauders, not the three!”</p><p> Sirius hugged Remus closer.  “There’s only one way to find out, James.  Have him take Veritaserum.  If he refuses, we’ll have Remus invite him over for tea.  We’ll make it seem as if we, Remus and I, broke up.  It won’t be suspicious when Remus invites him for tea if he doesn’t seem as close to us anymore.  He won’t want Remus to suspect he’s framing him.  If it’s him,” Sirius quickly added, as if there was a doubt.</p><p> James nodded.  “You don’t really think— Wormy?”</p><p> Sirius nodded gravely.  “Who else?  He became friends with us because we were confident and popular.”</p><p> James shook his head frantically.  “Not at first!  We weren’t popular until Moony started getting us out of trouble for the pranks.  When people thought they could safely call us funny and I was good at Quidditch and Remus was smart and pretty and Peter was sweet and cute and you were handsome and artistic!”</p><p> Sirius shrugged.  “We gave off a sort of energy that he liked.”</p><p> Remus shifted closer still to Sirius.  “Home?”</p><p> Sirius kissed his head and quickly picked both of themselves up.</p><p> “Home.”</p><p> Sirius carried Remus from the cave bridal style, careful not to hurt him.</p><p> “Lily knows some good healing spells, and she’s worried sick.  Let’s get you to Lily, you can see Harry, then home.”</p><p> Remus nodded, head on Sirius’ shoulder.  “‘S fine, I wanna see Lily any’ay.”</p><p> Sirius nodded and turned on his heel, landing shakily in Godric’s Hollow.  It wasn’t that Remus was heavy, quite the contrary.  It was just that, mixed with the squeezing feeling, Sirius had trouble carrying Remus.</p><p> Sirius hoisted Remus up higher in his arms and walked towards the cottage, stopping to let James open the door for them.  Sirius walked in, shouting, “Lily!”</p><p> Lily rushed from hers and James’ room and gasped upon seeing Remus.</p><p> “What happened to him!?”</p><p> Sirius quickly put him on the couch.  “He got caught.  I could only stop the more serious bleeding.”</p><p> Lily pulled her hair back and got out her wand.  Remus cracked open his eyes and looked up at her.</p><p> “Ey, L’ly.”</p><p> Lily put her hand on his cheek.  “Hey.  Can you close your eyes for me?  Save your energy.”</p><p> Remus nodded vaguely.  “‘Nergy.”</p><p> Lily nodded.  “Yeah, energy.  When you’re all healed up, I’m going to kill my husband.”</p><p> Remus let his head fall to the side.  “‘Irius.”</p><p> Sirius knelt by Lily’s side.  “Hey, what’s up?”</p><p> “Hand.”</p><p> Sirius quickly took Remus’ hand and laced his bruised and bloody fingers through it.</p><p> “What happened?”</p><p> Sirius closed his eyes.  “I don’t know, I found him, he was surrounded.  They’re all dead, though.”</p><p> Remus smiled, his lips turning up weakly.  “Was hot.”</p><p>Lily snorted as Sirius shot a look at Remus.</p><p> Sirius laid his head on his stomach.  “Save your energy.  Go to sleep.”</p><p> Lily nodded.  “I’ll have you healed by the time you wake up, I think Sirius was able to stop the more serious wounds.  Don’t respond, I know you understand.”</p><p> Remus simply tilted his head towards Sirius, doing what Lily told him to.  Sirius watched his entire body relax.  He was asleep.</p><p> Sirius watched Lily heal Remus’ wounds, head still on his stomach.</p><p> They both stayed silent, watching, as if mesmerised, his wounds heal and slowly disappear.</p><p> Sirius shifted, kissing Remus’ stomach.  “He’s fine.”</p><p> Lily nodded.  “He’s going to be perfectly fine.  I just got rid of the internal bleeding.  I’ll give him a few potions when he wakes up.”</p><p> Sirius shifted again.  “He’ll be fine,” he repeated.</p><p> Lily put her hand on Sirius’ head.  “Yeah, he’ll be fine.  I’m doing the best I can, look, it looks weeks old.  It’ll be gone in less than two weeks, if not one.”</p><p> Sirius kissed Remus’ stomach again.  “You can’t get rid of it completely?”</p><p> Lily shook her head.  “I’m not that good, yet,” she told him softly.</p><p> Sirius simply closed his eyes.  “You’re doing better than I ever could anyway.”</p><p> Lily smiled.  “Thanks.  Let’s leave him alone, look.”</p><p> Sirius picked his head up and looked up at Remus.  He looked as if he’d had the wounds for weeks and they were healing healthily.</p><p> Sirius kept his eyes on Remus’ face as he said, “Thank you so much.”</p><p> Lily nodded.  “Anytime, take him over tomorrow.”</p><p> Sirius nodded.  Lily stood up and went to the kitchen.  He watched her disappear and emerge holding a tray of potions.  Sirius turned back to Remus and shook him gently.  Remus jolted awake, looked around, and relaxed.</p><p> “Hi.”</p><p> Sirius kissed his nose and cradled his face in his hands.  “You’re safe, you’re safe, I love you, oh thank Merlin.”</p><p> Remus smiled, his cheeks being smushed together.</p><p> “Pads, my face still hurts.”</p><p> Sirius kissed him on the lips this time and took his hands away.  “It’s because there’s no fat there.  We need to get you a few square meals and some exercise.”</p><p> Remus accepted Lily’s offered potions.  “Your version of exercise is...” Remus trailed off.</p><p> Sirius smirked.  “And?”</p><p> Remus shook his head and smiled.  “Nothing.  I love you.”</p><p> Sirius’ smirk became a genuine smile.  “I love you, too.”</p><p> Lily cleared her throat.  “I don’t think that’s for the best.  At least for a day or two.”</p><p> Remus shifted.  “One year, Lily.  An entire year where Sirius and I didn’t—“</p><p> “Remus, I‘ve seen your guys’ toys.  I’ve walked in on you two.  Hell, I went with Sirius to a shop where he picked out things to use on you.  If you went an entire year, you can go two more days.”</p><p> Remus crossed his arms, bright red.  Sirius stood up and pulled Remus upright.  “Mm, you need sleep anyway.”</p><p> Remus slammed his head on Sirius’ shoulder, his eyes closed.  “Not you too!”</p><p> Sirius chuckled and pulled him closer.  “Two days.  I’ll make up with it.”</p><p> Remus laid his head on Sirius’ shoulder again and kissed it.  “Missed you,” he whispered.</p><p> Sirius kissed Remus’ head.  “Missed you more,” he replied, his eyes glassy.</p><p> Lily stood up and pat both of their heads.  “Harry will be happy to see you.  I’ll get him, then you two are going home after.  You need rest, Remus.”</p><p> Remus nodded, head still on Sirius’ shoulder.  James came back in, sitting across from them.</p><p> “I’m sorry.”</p><p> Sirius glared at the chair he was in, Remus simply lifted his head and said, “It’s understandable.  I’d think the same sort of thing.”</p><p> Remus let his head fall again and opened his eyes as Lily came back with Harry.</p><p> “Uncoo’ Moo’ey!”</p><p> Remus slid to the floor, taking Harry into his arms and hugging him.</p><p> “Hi, Harry!”</p><p> Harry touched Remus’ bruised nose and asked, “Wha happe’d?”</p><p> Remus touched Harry’s nose, too and said, “I slipped down the stairs, then Sirius, here, decided to bring an angry dragon into the house.  Poor Sirius couldn’t fight off the dragon, he’s very indisposed, weak.  I had to defend Sirius, and its tail whipped my face.”</p><p> Harry’s eyes went wide and he turned to Sirius for confirmation.  Sirius seemed to struggle with himself for split second before he smiled at Harry and put his hand on Remus’ back in warning as he said, “That’s exactly what happened.”</p><p> Remus smiled and leaned his head on Sirius’ knee.  “I’m his knight in shining armor.  His true protector.”</p><p> Sirius pet Remus’ hair, pulling slightly.  Remus was pushing him, simply because he knew he could.</p><p> “Hm, if I’m right, <em>I</em> was the one who finished off the dragon.”</p><p> Remus smiled comfortably.  “No, I did.”</p><p> Sirius rolled his eyes and lightly scratched Remus’ scalp.  “Sure, you did.”</p><p> Harry looked awed, his eyes wide as he stared at Remus.  “You’e so stwong.”</p><p>  Remus smiled and pat Harry’s head, standing up.  “I think we have to go, Sirius?”</p><p> Sirius stood up, putting his hand on Remus’ lower back, and smiling down at Harry.  He pat his head.  “We need to get home, Remus has to rest, fighting off a dragon left him pretty tired.”</p><p> Harry jumped up, hugging Remus’ leg, then Sirius’.  “Bye Uncoo’ Padfoo’ and Moo’ey!”</p><p> Sirius bent down and hugged Harry, Remus following.  They waved at James and Lily, who were picking up Harry, James going to the kitchen to start breakfast.  Sirius followed Remus from the house and grabbed his arm, twisting to apparate.</p><p> They appeared in front of their little cottage and Sirius guided Remus through the front door, taking his jacket off for him and hanging it on the hook.  Sirius did the same for himself and then turned to Remus.  He practically charged forward and bundled Remus up in his arms.</p><p> “I knew it wasn’t you, you bloody idiot.  How could you scare me like that, why would you, oh Merlin, I thought I lost you,” Sirius murmured.</p><p> Remus relaxed in Sirius’ arms, burying his face in his chest.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have even left.  Should have stayed and talked to you.”</p><p> Sirius pet Remus’ head and replied, “If you stayed, I would think you’re the traitor.”</p><p> Remus turned his head peeked up at Sirius.  “You said you didn’t believe it.”</p><p> “I didn’t, not really.  Doesn't mean I didn’t have my doubts.”</p><p> Sirius pulled away and held Remus by his shoulders at arm’s length.  “I knew it, I did.  Come on, you need rest.”</p><p> Sirius waited for Remus to walk ahead of him, giving him a stern look, or as stern as Sirius could muster.  Remus sighed and walked ahead of him, so Sirius saw right away when he grabbed his rib cage, wincing.</p><p> “Stop.”</p><p> Remus stopped, know what Sirius wanted to do.  Sirius came up behind him, picked him up bridal style.</p><p> Sirius carried Remus down the short hall, Remus’ head on his shoulder.  Sirius looked at him and said, “I know what you were trying to do.”</p><p> Remus lifted his head to see Sirius.  “Oh?”</p><p> They made it to their room.  Sirius laid Remus on the bed and sat down next to him.  “Why’d you try to provoke me?”</p><p> Remus turned over and faced Sirius.  “I didn’t.”</p><p> Sirius’ hand moved up to the side of Remus’ knee.</p><p> “You didn’t?”</p><p> Remus’ eyes darted down, to Sirius’ hand.  He shrugged.</p><p> Sirius’ hand traveled a little higher, to Remus’ thigh.  Sirius raised an eyebrow at him and rubbed back and forth over it.  Remus leveled him with a challenging look.</p><p> “I did.  What are you going to do about it?”</p><p> Sirius took his hand away and kissed his nose.  “Nothing at all.  Go to sleep, I know you haven’t slept lately.”</p><p> Remus gave Sirius an outraged look and rolled over, about to get out of the bed.  Sirius held him down by the shoulder.  “Stay down.  We can have thank-the-gods-that-you're-not-dead sex later.”</p><p> Remus laid back, glaring at Sirius.  “A year.”</p><p> “You can wait two more days, same as me.  Heal.”</p><p> Remus crossed his arms and sighed, knowing he was tired and needed sleep.  Sirius laid down next to him on the bed and kissed his forehead.  “Go to sleep, you know you need it.”</p><p> Remus sighed and turned onto his side, hating that Sirius was right.  “I love you.”</p><p> Sirius kissed Remus’ nose.  “I love you too.  Sweet dreams.”</p><p> Remus cuddled up with Sirius and fell asleep quickly, his only knowledge as he faded out being that he was safe and with Sirius.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guyyyyys all of my unfinished projects are doneeee.  I know you guys are just as proud of me as I am, I’m very proud of me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>